According to Plan
by LightandDarkHeart
Summary: When another of Vexen's experiments goes wrong, the Organization must deal with a new problem: they're stuck in a different dimension, as ANIMALS. Can the help of some Kingdom Hearts fans return the Nobodies back home? Preferably WITHOUT fur and feathers? Kingdom Hearts, multiple OCs, no known pairings Rated T just in case BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**L&DH: Hey all! an idea hit me a few months ago to try this out and i'm testing the waters. Yo, Demyx, help me out here?**

**Demyx: L&DH doesn't own us or Kingdom Hearts. If she did, boss man Xemnas would probably be on her tail though. she just owns the OCs. R&R!**

* * *

"DIE VEXEN!" Larxene screamed.

"AHHHH!"

Larxene chased Vexen around with murder in her eyes. Vexen, the poor guy, only ran around screaming his head off. After all, everyone in the Organization knew that when Larxene got angry, she went out for blood. It was just in her nature, even if she was a Nobody.

The others watched this scene play out with mixed reactions. Some watched with interest, others with mild boredom and some didn't even pay attention at all. Well, that is until Larxene clamped her teeth around Vexen's tail.

And yes, I said tail. For you see, the Organization had been turned into animals. It had all started out thanks to Vexen, who had been experimenting again. Sadly, his project backfired and the whole Organization was caught up in it. Now they were stuck in another world in animal forms, unable to summon corridors or use their powers and weapons. So in a nutshell, they were screwed. Royally.

This brings us to our current predicament. Larxene, after three days of being stuck in the form of a mouse, finally cracked and decided to kill Vexen, who had been turned into a rat.

"Larxene, enough!" Xemnas shouted. Larxene complied grudgingly. "I realize that you wish to kill Vexen, we all do, but now is not the time."

"Superior!" Vexen squeaked.

"Face it old man. It IS all your fault." Axel chided.

Vexen was about to snap out some comeback when a flutter of wings signaled that the two avian Nobodies had returned. All eyes turned to see a hawk and owl descend from the sky.

"Xaldin, Zexion," Xemnas called. "What did you find?"

"There is a house not far from here, Lord Xemnas." Xaldin replied. "It is only a mile or so that way." He pointed his wing to the east. Demyx, ever the excitable one, jumped up and down.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he barked. "Let's go!" And with that, he rushed off, leaving the other in the dust.

The other Nobodies sighed but went after Demyx. They had a feeling it was gonna be a long day.

*Time shift*

"Danna! Where are you?!"

A girl of 18 trudged through her enormous backyard, shouting at the top of her lungs. Her blue eyes flashed as her purple and blue-dyed hair swished around in its ponytail.

"I'm over here, Cyn." A calmer voice answered. The girl, Cyn, turned to see another girl sitting on a bench under a large oak tree.

She was very pretty, with long brown hair braided and hanging over her shoulder. Blue eyes just like the other girl's scanned at the pages of a small hardback book over a pair of silver-rimmed spectacles. The purple haired girl smiled, let out a huff of a laugh, and sat down next to her.

"Hey, have you heard the reports, Danna?" she asked. "Looks like tonight we'll be having a huge storm. Just thought you'd want to know, since the only thing you DON'T read is the paper."

"A storm, huh?" Danna looked at the sky curiously. "Odd. And not even a cloud in the sky too."

The two girls looked up to the sky. Danna was right, there wasn't a single wisp of cloud up there, but things like that had happened before….

*Timeskip*

Rain was pouring down by the bucketfuls. Thunder assailed the eardrums as lighting flashed across the sky.

"Fucking hell." Cyn swore. "And here I thought the weather man might be wrong for once…"

"Jacyn, relax." The purple haired girl turned to see her sister sitting and reading while curled up in her reading chair. "We live by the coast, storms happen."

"I know, Specs." Jacyn sighed. "I just hate thunder. It's so damn loud!"

Her sister laughed. "Coming from the girl who listens to heavy metal!"

Jacyn huffed and turned back to the window. It was around nine o'clock and the two were up in the room they shared. As twins, Danna and Jacyn felt totally comfortable with sharing a bedroom at 18. They honestly didn't really mind.

Anyway, I digress. Jacyn was staring out her window, clutching a fleece blanket around her shoulders. Her nose was pressed up against the cold glass as she watched the rain slid down the pane. Despite the loud noises and the flashing, the sight of the water sliding down the glass had a calming effect on Jacyn. That was how it was with water.

Looking down, slight movement in the backyard caught her attention. Blinking, she realized that it wasn't her imagination. Something was moving out there.

"Hey, Specs. I think something's in our backyard."

Danna closed her book and walked up to the window. Peering down, her eyes widened and her glasses slid down her nose.

"You grab the bat. I've got my pan."

After creeping downstairs with their makeshift weapons, the twins edged their way to the sliding door that led out back. Jacyn gave her sister a look and parted the blinds.

"AHHHHH!"

Jacyn fell backwards as the lighting flashed, illuminating the shape pressed up against the glass. The shape seemed to react the same way, letting out a muffled yelp and launching itself backwards.

Danna flipped the light switch, turning on the outside lights of the patio. When she did, she let out a gasp.

Huddled under the small picnic table were a bunch of animals, ranging from birds to cats and dogs, to even a few smaller, unidentifiable animals. They were all soaked from the rain and looked miserable.

Without a second thought, Danna swung open the door and threw a blanket over her head.

"Hey there, little guys." She said soothingly. "Now where did all of you come from? Come in here before you get even more soaked."

She noticed how some of the animals regarded her with oddly suspicious looks. Was that even possible, or was it a trick of the bad light? She walked slowly over and held the blanket over the table.

"Come on now. I'm not gonna hurt any of you." She smiled.

Jacyn, now over her shock, appeared next to her sister with an umbrella. With a kind yet confused smile she held it over the table, blocking the unforgiving rain.

"Now what on earth is this?" she asked. "Where could they have come from?"

Her sister shrugged. Even in the dim light she could she some of the animals shivering, including a small kitten. Her motherly instinct taking over, she picked up the small creature and held it against her chest.

"Come on you guys; come into the house with us." Jacyn offered. "We'll dry you all up, then see if we can find your owners."

One of the animals, a small dog, walked up to her and liked her arm. Then one by one, the other animals followed suit and they all walked into the house.

Once inside, Jacyn and Danna were confronted by an odd assortment of animals.

Altogether, there were five cats, three dogs, a rat and a mouse, one hawk, one owl, and a weasel.

Among the cats there was a small blond kitten with shining blue eyes. He, they assumed it was a he, stuck by a large scarlet-red tom with green eyes. Another cat, a massive rusty-brown one, sat silently on a towel. There was another tom with silver fur and gold eyes and oddly enough a _pink _Persian.

"Oh poor thing." Danna cooed as she toweled it off. "Did someone dye your fur?"

"I don't think so. Check out the fur on this guy. It looks natural, I swear to god." Jacyn exclaimed.

Jacyn was taking care of the dogs. There was a whitish-blond greyhound and a light brown lab puppy bounced and barked around Jacyn. Jacyn, while trying not to get knocked over by the puppy, was rubbing a towel over a strange wolfhound. It was a large and fierce-looking thing with odd orange-yellow eyes that stared intently at Jacyn as she dried its sky blue fur.

"Well, odd fur or not, your quite the handsome fella aren't you." Jacyn smirked and scratched the dog behind one of its ears. The dog, on the other hand, almost looked taken aback by the statement but did nothing.

Danna and Jacyn then went to work with drying the feathers of a dark colored hawk and a gray owl. Luckily neither of them used any talons or beaks on the girls. Then it was onto the smaller animals.

"Check it out, Danna, a weasel!"

Jacyn watched in amazement as the sleek black and gray creature scurried up her arm and onto her head. There it perched, leaning down so that its head was starring upside down at Jacyn. She noticed a scar running down the side of its face.

"I think this little guy is a fighter." She joked. She didn't notice the smug look the weasel was sporting as it scurried back down her arm.

Danna meanwhile was drying off the two rodents. She adored mice and rats, and loved these two. The rat was male, with green eyes and an ashy-blond coat. The mouse glared at her with beady blue eyes as she gently wiped her corn-yellow fur.

"Hey, Cyn." Danna looked at her sister. "I can't find any I.D. tags on any of these guys."

Jacyn frowned. "Yeah. All they have are these funny charms on them."

Each animal had a funny little charm attacked to a collar of some sorts. The gray cat had a golden "I", while the big brown one had a bronze bell. The red tomcat had a red enamel flame while the kitten had an "X" and the Persian had a flower. The greyhound wore a spade, the wolfhound a moon, and the lab a silver music note. On a silver chain the owl wore a book while the hawk had a feather tied to its leg with black ribbon. The mice had a lighting bolt and a snowflake tied to their tails and finally the weasel had a bullet charm on its collar. But none of them had any name tags. How odd.

Jacyn rocked back on her heels and ran a hand absentmindedly over the wolfhound's back. She stared at the wall for a few seconds before speaking.

"What now?"

"We keep them here of course. Tomorrow when the weather's cleared up, we'll call the others and see if they can give us a hand with finding these poor things' owners."

Danna got up and grabbed blankets from the closet. Laying them on the floor, she motioned to the animals.

"Go ahead and sleep here. In the morning, Cyn and I will help you. 'Night."

She got up and walked to the door, turning when she noticed her sister hadn't moved.

"I think I'll keep them company, Sis. Night." Jacyn got up and sprawled out on the couch. Danna nodded and walked out, turning off the lights on the way upstairs.

"Night all."

Jacyn was a little shocked to hear squeaks, squawks, hoots, meows, and barks answer her.

*Organization's P.O.V.*

The Nobodies watched as the girl known as Jacyn fell asleep. Once they were sure she was sleeping, they gathered around the couch she lay on and talked amongst themselves.

"Do you think we can trust these girls?" Luxord asked. Next to him, Axel and Roxas both swished their tails in a cat-like shrug.

"We don't really have that much of a choice, you know?" Axel cocked his head. "Nice thinking Demyx, running around like that. Who knew you would be the one to save our skins." His green eyes sparked while he joked.

The lab puppy that was Demyx just sat on the floor, staring at the sleeping girl. When he didn't say anything, or move for that matter, the rest of the Nobodies stared at him curiously. Without a word of warning, the dog jumped up onto the couch and settled down next to the girl's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"She looked warm." Demyx replied. "I'm freezing even with all this fur and she looks warm. I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted. So I wanna sleep. You should come up here to; it's pretty comfy…" He closed his eyes and was asleep in an instant. The others exchanged looks.

"Wow, Demyx has a point there. It must be the end of the world." Axel jumped onto the couch and settled down by the girl's legs.

The other followed suit, some seeing Demyx's point while others were cold themselves. Roxas wedged himself in the gap between the couch and Jacyn's other shoulder while Marluxia sat on her stomach with Larxene sitting on his head. Lexaeus thunked down on her knees while Xigbar and Vexen curled around her neck. Xaldin and Zexion perched on the back of the couch while Xemnas sprawled on the arm. Luxord and Saix slept at opposite sides of the couch, Luxord by her legs while Saix was by her out stretched arm.

Soon the soft snores of animals and human were the only thing to be heard.

* * *

**L&DH: and that's it for chapter 1! so what do you all think about this little project? think it's something worth continuing? **

**Jacyn: i think you should! but then again, I'm the OC so of course i'd say that.**

**Danna: true, but we should take a cue from the people on FF. **

**L&DH: excatly. now to shed to help understand everything a little better, here's a list of the transofrmations that have happened to our favorite bunch of Nobodies.**

**-Xemnas: cat**

**-Xigbar: weasel**

**-Xaldin: hawk**

**-Vexen: rat**

**-Lexaeus: cat**

**-Zexion: owl**

**-Saix: dog**

**-Axel: cat**

**-Demyx: dog**

**-Luxord: dog**

**-Marluxia: cat**

**-Larxene: mouse**

**-Roxas: cat**


	2. Chapter 2

**L&DH: hey everyone! i finally have a second chapter up!**

**jacyn: about time!**

**danna: be nice, sis. you try writing multiple stories at one time while still dealing with family AND school!**

**jacyn: *sigh* point taken...**

**danna: L&DH doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or the Organization. she only owns the story and any OCs involved.**

**jacyn: Review!**

* * *

Danna tossed and turned in her sleep. She moaned slightly and frowned as she dreamed about being chased by ominous figures. They were shrouded in shadows and blurry but she knew that she had to run from them. In the pit of her stomach something told her it was life or death. She was also running towards something, something that was calling out to her for help.

"Danna…..Help….." the voice moaned.

"W-wait…." Danna mumbled. "I…I'm coming…Hold on….."

Then, one of the figures chasing her pounced at her and tackled her.

Danna woke up with a startled gasp as something landed roughly on her stomach. Panting, she reached towards her nightstand and grabbed her glasses. Once her vision cleared, Danna lurched back. She had just been nose-to-nose with a dirty-blond Labrador. The dog barked happily and pounced forward, licking her face.

"Ah! Hey, cut it out!" she giggled. A small string of mews drew her attention to her nightstand, where a small blond kitten and a red tomcat sat. They seemed to be laughing at her; at least that was what it looked like to Danna. Could cats laugh?

"Oh good, you're up Specs." Jacyn walked through the door that led to the bathroom next to their room. She was running a brush through her purple hair while a weasel sat on her shoulder. Danna giggled when she saw that her sister was already dressed; wearing a pair of ripped up black jeans, purple-stripped socks, and her favorite shirt that read "Warning: Intense levels of AWESOME may cause blindness."

"You sounded like you were having a real nightmare." Jacyn glanced at her sister. "You alright?"

Danna nodded and patted the Lab on the head. Looking at her clock told her that it was already ten o'clock. Danna leapt out of bed and rushed down with her sister and the animals that followed.

In the living room were all the other new "guests" they had acquired, engaged in activities that any normal person would think odd for animals. The silver cat was sitting on the couch, watching everything intently, while the blue wolfhound sat by its side. The pink Persian was lounging by Danna's flowerbox, idly sniffing at some geraniums and tulips while the little yellow mouse sat on top of its head. The hawk was perched on the ceiling fan while the owl sat in the bookshelf, apparently looking over a couple of encyclopedias. The big brown cat, the greyhound, and the rat were watching the news on TV. Danna stood and watched the scene with a confused stare.

"Yeah, totally normal, right?" Jacyn laughed. "All these guys are a hoot! Abnormal and weird, but I like 'em."

Danna watched as the silver cat turned its head towards Jacyn. Was it just her, or did it look like it was glaring at her sister?

_ No way,_ she thought. _I must be seeing things._

After a quick breakfast, the twins soon found themselves sitting in the living room, surrounded by really odd animals.

"Sooo…" Jacyn puffed out her lips. "What should we do with these guys?"

"Well, we should try to find their owners." Danna said. "If we can't find them, then we should take them down to the shelter. At least they might be able to find whoever lost these guys."

*Organization XIII's perspective*

The Nobodies watched as the two girls conversed among themselves.

"A shelter?!" Axel exclaimed. "We can't go to a freakin' shelter! We're not even real animals!"

Roxas looked between the two girls and his friend. Swishing his tail, he wondered what a shelter would be like. He certainly had no idea.

"Danna, we can't do that." The Nobodies turned to see the purple haired girl speak up. "The only one around here is the pound, and we can't take them there! That place is like prison! For animals!"

"Well what do you suggest we do?" the other girl sighed, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. The purple haired girl looked at the Organization, worry written on her face.

Demyx freaked out and pounced on her.

"Please, please, please!" he whined. "Don't take us to the pound, Lady! Don't do it!"

Larxene sighed. "Well, there he goes with the freak out…Knock it off, Demyx, before you make yourself look even more pathetic."

Luxord cocked his head. "No. Keep it up!"

The others looked at the gambler bewildered.

"It looks like he's making the girl cave in! Looking pathetic right now just might be in our favor, chaps! It could get them to keep us here."

Xemnas nodded. "Right. Everyone, try to look cute and pathetic!"

Now encouraged, Demyx turned on the puppy eyes, which worked wonderfully since he _was_ a puppy. Some of the others followed suit. Roxas and Axel rushed up and started purring around the girl with the glasses while Marluxia and Larxene tried to look pathetic for the other girl.

"I don't see what I can do." Zexion muttered. He was stuck as an owl, so how was he supposed to look cute or helpless? Next to him, Xaldin shrugged.

"Come on Saix!" Axel shouted. "Give us a hand here!"

The blue dog just sat there stoically, repulsed by the idea of lowering himself.

"Absolutely not. I have no intention of degrading myself like this." He growled. He couldn't care less whether these girls keep them or not. It meant nothing to him. But Lord Xemnas didn't seem to agree.

"Saix, just do it." He ordered. "The purple-haired female seems to find you interesting. Now keep us out the pound, man!"

Snorting through his nose, the blue hound stalked his way over where he began his public humiliation. He flopped down in front of her feet, paws touching her fuzzy slippers. When she bent her head down, Saix tried his best to look adorable, but it wasn't easy. And on the inside he was dying a thousand deaths by his pride.

The others watched with baited breath as the girl and Saix stared at each other. No one moved, not even the girl named Danna or Xemnas, who both watched with mild curiosity. Suddenly, the girl grabbed her sister and shoved her in Saix's face. Both girl and dog yelped in surprise.

*Normal perspective*

"Come on, Danna!" Jacyn cried. "You can't send _that_ to the pound, can you? Just look at the looks on all of their faces!" She gestured to all of the animals. "And you're always complaining that it's too lonely around here. If we can't find their owners, we should keep them!"

Danna's jaw dropped. "Jacyn, you've got to be kidding me! That's a lot of work! How are we supposed to take care of thirteen animals all by ourselves?" She watched as Jacyn's trademark smirk came over her face.

"Easy. You underestimate my critical thinking skills, Sister dear. We call in for back-up."

"You mean…"

"Yep. Let's call in the Geek Squad."

The "Geek Squad" was the group name for Jacyn and Danna's circle of friends. They had only been together for a total of six years, but the gang had been through thick and thin with each other. Through common interests and hobbies, they had formed a close bond, becoming each other's family. Each of them had certain skills that made them extremely geeky in one way or another. Jacyn was a mechanical genius, and Danna was a know-it-all bookworm. Because of this, the group had taken on the name "Geek Squad".

Danna considered this thought. Getting the help of their friends might make things easier. And looking at all the faces starring at her made her realize that Jacyn had a point. Multiple in fact. The city pound wasn't a very good one; in fact people had tried to shut it down many times. Why it was still functioning was anyone's guess. And Danna had felt a little lonely, with it just being herself and her sister living in their big, very old, house. And for some reason, she felt a nagging sense that she couldn't abandon these guys. Danna sighed.

"Alright. You call the boys and I'll ring up Ri-chan and Fox."

Jacyn fist pumped and shouted. Little did Danna know, Jacyn had the same feeling that she couldn't leave these animals alone.

After sending a few quick texts, Jacyn smiled down at the motley crew that was now living with her.

"Well, you guys can thank me later." She proclaimed. "I'm glad Danna didn't ship ya'll off and you should be too. Trust me, I've seen that place and it's a total nightmare. I've tried a few times to get the place shut down, or at least fixed up, but with no avail. So when our friends get over, we'll all figure out what to do with you. Hey," she laughed. "Good job with guilt-tripping her by the way. Especially you big guy."

Jacyn reached down to pet the wolfhound. Just as her hand was an inch away from his, Jacyn assumed it was a he, head; the dog growled and barred his teeth at her. Jacyn jerked her hand away with wide eyes. Next to her, the silver cat hissed at the dog. Almost begrudgingly, the blue beast backed down and just stared at her. Looking between the two, and then to the others, she clicked her tongue.

"You know," she remarked. "You all kind of remind me of some video game characters, now that I think about it." She got up with a laugh. But before exiting the room, she uttered one comment that startled the animals.

"You all remind me a little of Organization XIII. Funny…"

The doorbell suddenly rang and Jacyn leapt up to answer it. She didn't notice the shocked expressions on the faces of her new pets.

*Organization's perspective*

"Did she just mention us? Why did she mention us? I'm not loosing it, am I?" Axel flicked his ears in confusion. Next to him, Roxas shook his head.

"No, I heard what you heard." He replied.

Vexen narrowed his eyes. "No one should know about us. How is this possible?"

"The chick mentioned something about a video game." Xigbar said from his spot on the top of the couch. "But you're guess is as good as mine, dude."

Sitting on the armchair and glaring at nothing in particular, Xemnas' thoughts whirled. Was it possible that other world's knew about his Organization? If so, how? And how much did this girl know about them?

"This warrants further investigation." He announced. "Keep your eyes on those girls and their companions when they arrive. They might just be what we need to regain our normal forms."

The other Nobodies nodded and left the living room in pursuit of Jacyn. When they had reached the stairway that led to the front door, they were stopped dead in their tracks by a loud shot, followed by a crash.

"JAAAACYYYYYYN!"

A brightly colored blur rolled past the Nobodies sitting on the stairs. Cautiously, they stuck their heads around the corner to see what had happened.

What had rushed by them was now lying sprawled in a bunch of cushions. Long legs and arms were busy unburying its head and the Nobodies saw Jacyn walking towards it, a smirk plain on her face.

"Nice try there Fox." She snickered. "You should no now that you can't sneak attack me."

Out from the cushions sprang a teenaged girl. She had the build of an athlete and the tan to go with it, with bright green eyes and short, choppy hair dyed a glaring shade of orange. The girl smiled good-naturedly and rubbed the top of her head. Then she frowned and started patting her head as if she was looking for something.

"Looking for this, Luz-kun?" a small, quieter voice asked. Into the room stepped a petite girl with black hair and big, brown eyes. Her clothes could be described as…Different. Not to mention really girly. She wore a big, baggy pink sweatshirt with enormous sleeves edged with lace over a pleated skirt and long white stockings. Her black shoes shined in the light and a funny little maid's cap rested in her hair that matched a lace and ribbon choker with a gold bell on it. In her hand was a dark green beanie.

"Oh, thanks Midori!" The orange haired girl rushed over and grabbed the hat, placing it firmly on her head. Jacyn sighed.

"You and that hat, Luz, I swear…Anyway thanks for coming over. Hopefully the guys will get here quick, but why don't I introduce you to our new pets?" Jacyn smirked towards the stairwell where the Organization was sitting. "Looks like you've already made an impression on them."

The Nobodies watched cautiously as the new girls glanced over. The orange haired girl raised an eyebrow and the black haired one squealed.

"Oooo! They're so cute, Cyn-nii!" She rushed over and kneeled down in front of them. Jacyn chuckled and walked over with the other girl.

"I know right?" she swung her arms around the two girls. "Guys, meet my friends Luz Pierce and Midori Nomura. Also known as Fox and Ri-chan. Girls, meet the Animals, for lack of a better name."

The Organization nodded, causing the new girls to look shocked.

"Wow, smart guys aren't they?" Luz asked. She reached over and ran a hand down Luxord's short hair. "And interesting too. And these guys just appeared in your backyard last night? Like outta nowhere?"

Jacyn nodded. "Yeah. It was pouring and we found them huddled under the table."

"Poor things." Midori cooed. She reached down and picked up Vexen, who looked a little irked but did nothing. Not like he could do anything anyway, but you get it. "They have some funny collars though. How come?"

*Normal perspective*

Jacyn shrugged. "You're guess is as good as mine. They just have them."

Luz looked around at the collars. One caught her eye and she picked up the small blonde kitten.

"Hey, where have I seen this before?" She asked as she tapped the charm around its neck. Midori leaned in to look at it and gasped. Putting down the rat she was holding, she reached into her sweatshirt and pulled out a silver chain with an identical charm.

"It looks like mine!" she exclaimed. "Do you suppose their owners are Kingdom Hearts fans like us?"

Midori looked at the kitten and then the charm. Then she looked around to the others with a thoughtful expression on her face. The charm was one thing, but they really looked like…No way. That would be silly. Must be a coincidence.

"HEY!"

Everyone jumped at the male voice that boomed from the front door. Jacyn smiled and rushed up to get it. Opening the door, she was met with the last members of their group.

"Hey, Vincent, Lukas, what's up?"

* * *

**Luz: awesome, we made our appearance!**

**midori: *giggles* hai. i feel so special! **

**jacyn: the Geek Squad is almost together! let the chaos reign!**

**danna: *facepalm* oh good lord...**

**me: Reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3Author's note! please read!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**hello everyone. first off, i'd like to apologize for everyone who's been waiting for the next installment of "Acorrding to Plan". things have been kinda crazy and i've been in a bit of a rut for this story, but i am not abandoning this! but here's the plan, my wonderful readers.**

**i'm not feeling how this is being writen, so i'm going to re-write "According to Plan". i know it's pretty early to be doing that, but i've got some new ideas that i wanna try out, including character and plot things. **

**so, keep your eyes out! the new revision chapter should be up very soon! again i'm really sorry for keeping you all waiting, but i hope to see you soon!**

**-LightandDarkHeart**


End file.
